User talk:Jeffwang16
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Hotel City Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. If you get stuck, write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- sannse New version of Wiki.png I went to the playfish website to get a better sample image and morphed it into Image:NewWiki.png. Hopefully, you could use this as a replacement for Image:Wiki.png so that the site begins to look more special. Mrjoeterrace 20:13, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Helping out Hiya! My name's Tedjuh10 (Mark actually) from Wikia's Gaming Team! Currently we're working on a lot of Facebook wiki's, and this one's one of them! I'm going to help you to build content, get more visitors, give it a nice skin, and more! I hope you don't mind if I help out the wiki. If you do, please say so! I'll just get started now ;)! Best regards, Mark (Talk) • ( ) 10:14, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Article comments Hey Jeff, Don't know how to do this but am looking to find out. I'll let you know what I find. BTW, until we can change the setup, it's probably better to leave messages on my talk page rather than on my user page.... ;-) Mrjoeterrace 05:52, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Title and Settings Change.... What exactly do you mean by this and how were you wanting these things to be changed? Mrjoeterrace 03:56, April 9, 2010 (UTC) RE: Hiya! It's not smart to protect the main page. This will scare away new users ( ). However, if it's the community's wish to have it protected, so be it. Also, Wikia always ask an admin when helping out new wiki's, who can tell it to the community of the wiki. My apologies for this misunderstanding. -- Mark (talk) 11:22, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Rollover User Hi Jeff, What is a "Rollover User"? What functionality do they have that a regular user does not have? Please let me know. Also, I updated the administrator requests page so that it uses an actual poll among other things. Please check it out and let me know what you think. Mrjoeterrace 17:00, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Admin Page I noticed that you undid all of the changes that I made.... Could I ask why? I know they were a bit different from what you had before, but the pertinent information was all there. Mrjoeterrace 23:01, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Response Not all, just erasing that bottom info isn't useful, because we still need it. Also a Rollover user is a user whom has a special button to get the history back to the previous history (More like for vandalisms). Admins have Rollover buttons, so you don't need one unless you fail! How do I reset the game? If I hadn't have happened to edit wikis since 2005, I likely would not have even considered visiting the Hotel City Wikia for help. Now, I made some mistakes in the start of this game, so is there a reset button that'll let me start over? --ENG 06:36, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Hey ENG! No, I'm sorry, Playfish games don't let you start over. Try getting your money back by just not buying anything. Or try to make a new account. Please stay on this wiki! Who knows, you may be our next admin! Jeffwang16 13:06, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 05:41, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Hotel Profit Chart I know that you are wanting to step down as the admin for this wiki, but I have a question about the page Hotel Profit Chart. On that page you use a number of class statements within the table (i.e. class="x165", class="x181" and the like). As I understand wiki coding, this would mean that those classes should be defined in Monaco.css, but I didn't find these there. Could you explain how you were using these classes? It seems like it would be useful, if I understood how it worked. Thanks for your response. Mrjoeterrace 21:08, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Response Sorry man, but I didn't create the page. I only moved one page to another. Since you're an admin, maybe you could search around the wiki to see who made the page. Update: Contact Devin0316 please, he made the page... Also, since you're the admin, why don't you manage the wiki? In fact, you can make big improvements! It's very unpopular! Still visiting... ... just haven't been updating lately. I'll be doing some soon! Mrjoeterrace 18:29, June 25, 2010 (UTC) :Sure, I don't mind watching the store while you are gone.Mrjoeterrace 18:48, June 25, 2010 (UTC)